The present disclosure generally relates to an LED (light-emitting diode) night-light, and more specifically to an LED night-light configured to emit different colors of light.
A typical night-light includes an incandescent bulb or LED electrically connected to circuitry and prongs of the night-light so that when the night-light is connected to a power source, the bulb or LED can emit light to illuminate the surrounding environment. The bulb/LED may be configured to emit light within a single wavelength such that the night-light emits light of a single color.